


You're My Ladybug

by galaxygaydreams



Series: Alyannette Week 2018 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette Week 2018, Best Friends, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Secret Identity, alyanette - Freeform, sleepover, this is the best one i think I've written so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygaydreams/pseuds/galaxygaydreams
Summary: Alya and Marinette have a sleepover, and while Marinette wants to have a good time, she can't help but feel uneasy when the continued discussion of secret identities pops up throughout the night.Day five forMiraculous Ship Fleet'sAlyannete week. Prompt: Sleepover





	You're My Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Song for this fic: [Closer by Tegan and Sara](https://open.spotify.com/track/4dTVgHZFPlaq9nPbLVVLSG?si=CaZMpyAYTDqmm3usAEx5ZA)

“So tonight we could watch movies, or play some board games, or oh-” Marinette lit up with excitement- “My dad just got the new switch console, we could play Mario Kart if you want!”

Alya laughed at Marinette’s slight overplanning. “Sounds good, I’m really happy with just hanging out and doing anything, don’t worry.” 

“I know, I’m just excited.”

“Me too.” Alya smiled. They hadn’t gotten the chance to have a sleepover in ages, and both the girls were anxious to make it a memorable night.

“Come on! Let’s go downstairs, my mom said we could order pizza!”

Alya and Marinette spend the next two hours in front of the T.V., getting increasingly loud as they shouted at each other over their video game.

“DON’T YOU DARE THROW THAT BLUE SHELL ALYA, I SWEAR TO GOD!”

“YOU DESERVE IT! YOU’VE BEEN IN FIRST PLACE THE WHOLE GAME!”

“ALYA I WILL DISOWN YOU AS MY BEST FRIEND!”

The series of shrieks and laughter carried through the house, attracting Marinette’s mother. “Girls, it’s getting late, I think it’s time to quiet down, don’t you?”

“You’re right, sorry mom.” Both Marinette and Alya looked down, feeling slightly guilty for how loud they’d been.

“Don’t worry, and please don’t forget to put the food way, ok?” Sabrine turned to head back downstairs, leaving the girls alone.

Marinette got up, bring their plates of now cold pizza with her to the kitchen. “So, what do you want to do now? Watch a movie?”

“Nah,” Alya leaned against the counter, watching Marinette tidy up the leftovers from dinner. “I’m not really in a movie mood, I want to  _ do _ something, you know? I have all this energy.”

“Hey, did you ever finish that new post for the Ladyblog you were telling me about?”

“Yeah! I just need to edit it really fast. This deep dive into Ladybug and Cat Noir’s friendship was really fascinating though.”

Marinette didn’t look up from the dishes in the sink as she replied, “How so?”

“Well, you can just tell that they trust each other so deeply, even though they’ve only been fighting crime together for a few months now, as far as we know. It’s really admirable, and I think they’re a really good example to everyone.”

“They do seem to get along.” Marinette smiled at her friend’s answer. She had to play it close to her chest when the Ladyblog came up, but Marinette was really proud of Alya’s work, and she felt happy that she understood her and Chat’s friendship so well. 

“You know, you’re kinda like my Ladybug.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide, finally turning away from the sink to face Alya. “Uh how-how so?”

“You know, I’m like Cat Noir, I’m flirty, funny, and ready for a fight. You’re a leader, kind, and a problem solver.” Alya shrugged like it was obvious. “You’re my Ladybug.”

Marinette’s panic was replaced with warmth at the fact that her friend would see her civilian side in that light. “Too bad we aren’t the real thing!” she joked.

“You never know, I could be!” Alya held up her arms to show off her muscles, a pose that Marinette found uncannily like something Chat would do. “Do you think I look like Cat Noir?”

“You’re not blond! Or a boy.”

“You never know,” Alya leaned in really close, making Marinette’s heart race. “If you’re a superhero, you could be anything.”

“Is this you confessing to me that you’re the masked superhero Cat Noir?” 

“Pfft, no. I’m not really a cat person. HA! Or literally one I guess!” Alya laughed at her own joke and Marinette groaned. “Anyway, do you want to go read my piece before I post it?”

\---

Marinette turned in her desk chair to look at Alya, who was lounging on the couch, poking at her phone. “Alya, this is amazing.”

“You really think so?” Alya sat up, excited at Marinette’s enthusiasm.

“Yeah! This is so good, I have a feeling Ladybug and Cat Noir are really going to like this.”

“Me too.” Alya held her face in her hands, making her cheeks squish up in a cute way that Marinette couldn’t help but notice. “They do so much for the city, I want to show my appreciation for them in any way I can, you know?”

Marinette smiled, feeling grateful for Alya in a way she could never express, at least not as her civilian self. She considered her next words carefully, knowing the topic she was about to get back into was risky. 

“Alya, if I were a superhero, would you want me to tell you? Hypothetically, of course.” Marinette bit her lip, nervous about how quiet Alya had gotten. She was obviously thinking the question over, but Marinette couldn’t help but worry that she had given herself away.

“No.” Alya finally answered. “Unless it was important for my or your own safety, or you otherwise felt it was necessary that I needed to know, I wouldn’t want you to tell me.”

“Really? But you’re always working to hard to figure out Ladybug’s identity.”

“I know. I really wanted to figure it out at first, and I think I’ll always be curious about it,” Alya paused, quirking her head to the side. “But now, I don’t think I’m going to actively try to unmask her anymore. And if I ever did find out who she was, I wouldn’t post about on the blog. I think she’s doing really important things, and if she wants to keep her identity a secret, I’m going to respect that.”

“What changed your mind?”

Alya rubbed the back of her neck, uncharacteristically nervous. “Well, being akumatized did. When I became Lady Wifi, I almost unmasked both Ladybug and Cat Noir, and looking back on it, even though I wasn’t in control of my own actions, I still feel really guilty for the pain and worry I caused for both of them. It’s not worth it to know if it hurts them.” Alya shrugged. “Plus Ladybug was really cool about it afterward. She didn’t tell anyone I was the one who got akumatized, and it kinda gives me a new level of respect for secrets. I know being an Akuma victim isn’t really something that’s my fault, but I still don’t want everyone to know it was me, you know?”

“That’s really cool of you. I can get behind that.” Marinette got up to sit next to Alya, pulling her into a hug. “Also, same goes for me.”

“About what?”

“If you were a superhero, Cat Noir or otherwise,” Marinette raised her eyebrow in-joke suspicion and Alya laughed. “I wouldn’t want to know. Not unless you felt ready to tell me or if needed to keep you safe.”

\---

They spend the rest of the evening on lighter subjects. Alya broke out some facemasks she had brought with her, and they ended up making a mess of the kitchen while trying to make milkshakes. Marinette was really happy with how the night had gone, and while she usually felt warm and relaxed when she an Alya shared a bed, Marinette couldn’t seem to fall asleep this time. Marinette fidgeted with her hands briefly, before reaching over to poke Alya.

“Hey, you awake?” Marinette had rolled to lay halfway on top of Alya, resting on her chest.

“Well I am now,” Alya grumbled, but Marinette could tell she wasn’t really mad.

“Sorry, I can’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about what you said earlier, about me being your Ladybug.”

“Yeah?”  Alya moved to wrap her arms around Marinette’s waist, pulling their faces even closer together. They felt comfortable being this close, and cuddling like this wasn’t unheard of for them.

“Yeah, it means a lot to me that you think of me as a leader. I’m not exactly a take charge kinda gal most of the time.” 

“You are when it counts. You don’t let people like Chloe push you or others around, and you always make sure everyone feels safe and welcome. The whole class looks up to you Mari, don’t sell yourself short, you’re amazing.”

Marinette’s heart fluttered at Alya’s words, and she was sure Alya could feel it through her nightshirt. Suddenly Marinette’s cheeks felt hot, and she was very conscious of how close Alya’s lips were to hers. Marinette wasn’t sure, but it seemed like Alya was suddenly feeling nervous as well. Her arms were tense where the rested across Marinette’s torso, still holding them close.

“Alya?”

“Yeah?”

“Could I-"

“Yeah.”

Alya’s breathless response was all Marinette needed, and she moved forward to kiss Alya. The girl responded in turn, taking in a deep breath and moving a hand from its spot on Marinette’s lower back to rest between her shoulder blades.

If Marinette wasn’t wide awake before, she was now. Alya’s lips were soft, and as Marinette slowly pulled away, she knew she wanted to kiss Alya again.

They ended up falling asleep like that, cuddled close together, Alya holding Marinette tight. And in the morning, Marinette was happy to realize she didn’t feel awkward around or different about Alya. She was still her best friend, and nothing all that drastic had really changed between them. She hoped someday she could tell Alya about her secret identity, but for now, Marinette was happy being Alya’s Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! and thank you to [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/) as always, for helping me edit. This fic is the one I'm most proud of this week by far, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Links:  
> [My Tumblr](galaxygaydreams.tumblr.com) if you want to see me whining about writing  
> [My Alyanette playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1281903778/playlist/5LywaLWrMmXauGdQmUX7Ib?si=RcmruIkXTr-ODxMB9SBjfw) for all the songs I will be including with my fics this week + some extras
> 
> See more Alyanette goodness at [Miraculous Ship Fleet's](https://mlshipfleet.tumblr.com/) tumblr!


End file.
